


Flash Drive

by jj_unfinished



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AND LAURENS KNOWING AND THINKING HIS FRIENDS/ROOMMATES ARE INCREDIBLY STUPID, FRIENDS CONFESSING TO EACH OTHER THAT THEY LIKE EACH OTHER, Friends to Lovers, Gen, LMAO, Modern AU, also alexander being embarrassed bc he gets a, boner, in your bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_unfinished/pseuds/jj_unfinished
Summary: Alexander wakes you up in the middle of the night asking where his flash drive is. You tell him to get in the bed adn go to sleep or he's going to regret it. But when you wake up, for a moment you forget that he actually did crawl into the bed with you. But once you do, you discover his morning wood and he hides in the bathroom. Laurens gets involved and gets the two of you to confess your crush on each other.





	Flash Drive

Sharing an apartment with John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton was…never dull to say the least. There was always at least one of your gang of friends— or one of Alexander’s enemies— over, and there was always money being collected for takeout. Not that you minded much: you got to spend every day with your best friends. Well, except for the fact that the boys were not ones to promptly clean up after themselves. That you minded.

There was only ever one problem with living with Laurens and Alexander: you had a terrible crush on Alexander. You were constantly in awe of his ability to be so thick in not seeing it, considering you didn’t try too hard to mask your affections. You weren’t sure if he felt any bit the same, but it was well-known by your group of friends, and miscellaneous acquaintances that you were the only one capable of getting Alexander to, well, ordinary human things, like remembering to eat, getting to bed at least a few nights a week before three in the morning, basically everyone relied on you to get his attention. Whether he always wanted to listen to you was another story, but you would take what you could get from the man.

“(Y/N)!”  
…  
“Y/N)?”  
…  
Alexander was calling for you, unbeknownst to him that it was still a normal person’s hour of slumber. He finally settled on opening the door to your bedroom, after a few moments of debate on whether it was worth the potential pillow to the face. Your door creaked slightly as he pushed it open.

“(Y/N)?” he asked softly, aware now that you were still asleep. “Hey, sleepyhead.”

You were tangled up in your comforter, drool crusted onto the side of your mouth, and eyes struggling to focus on the mass hovering overtop of you. “…Alex?” you murmured.

He smiled. “Have you seen my blue flash-drive? The one with Washington’s PowerPoints on it?”

Slightly more alert, you glared at him. “Your flash-drive?” He nodded. “You’re asking me at—” you pawed the bed until you felt your phone and checked the time, wincing at the bright screen “—four in the morning if I know where your flash-drive is?”

Alexander nodded enthusiastically, glad that you were now awake enough to help him.

You snatched up your pillow from beneath your tired frame and smacked him in the face.

“What was that for?”

“You are absolutely impossible,” you groaned. You flopped back onto the mattress, scrolling through your phone.

Alexander cocked his head. “What are you doing? I need to find that flash-drive ASAP.”

You continued to scroll.

“(Y/N)?” He was beginning to get impatient. “Where is my flash-drive?”

“Alexander it four in the morning! On a Saturday!!” You yanked on his hand and pulled him onto your bed. “It is sleep time.” He made to argue but you pulled your pillow back up, threatening to hit him again. “Either you get into bed right now or you’re going to be very sorry about me starting my day at four. in. the. morning.”

He stood there for a moment before chuckling and, with a slight bit of difficultly, climbed over you and managed to untangle you from the blanket and cover himself up. It didn’t take you more than a few moments to fall back asleep, considering you had stayed up until after two working on a paper. You barely even registered his arms enveloping you as you drifted off.

When you awoke several thoughts flashed through your mind at astonishing speed: why is the bed so warm? a flash-drive— what was it about Washington? there are arms around you— why are there arms around your body?

The first was explained by the latter, which was explained by…? Your eyes snapped open and noticed the tan skin against your sleep shirt. Alexander? Why was Alexander Hamilton in your bed and at that why was he pressed against your back and— oh Lord was that a boner? You tried to calm yourself but only succeeded in waking the sleeping form next to you.

“Mmm,” he mumbled into your hair, clearly not very conscious yet. You froze, not sure how to act in this situation. Granted, you had a major crush on Alexander since you first became friends and would have normally been giddy to have him curled into you on a Saturday morning. But this morning you were a bit too confused and, well, conscious of the third member to the party.

Alexander pulled you closer momentarily before practically leaping out of your bed. You stared at each other wide-eyed before he broke the silence with “Shit!” and scurried out of the room, leaving you to quickly piece together what happened the night before as you heard the hard slam of the bathroom door.

You remembered the flash-drive, the pillow…had you really convinced Alexander to join you in bed so easily? There had to be something you were missing.  
You heard footsteps approaching your bedroom and froze. You don’t know if you’ll ever be able to face Alexander again.

“Is everything okay?” Laurens asks hesitantly, popping his head into your room, eyes searching for signs of trouble.

You bite your lip, trying not to laugh at the situation. “I um… Alexander had, a bit of an…he was looking for his flash-drive,” you stumble for your words.  
“Uhh, his flash-drive?” Laurens was almost as confused as you were. “I have his blue one if that’s the one he’s looking for.”

“You’re kidding.”

“No? I used it the other day to print my essay off at the library and haven’t gotten around to giving it back to him. Is that why he locked himself in the bathroom?”

You couldn’t help but blush thinking of why Alexander was in the bathroom right now. “Uhh, well. Not exactly.”

Laurens looked at you for a second before turning to leave. “Well, I’ll go get it for him now so he can stop being pissy about it.”

Footsteps faded as they entered Laurens’ carpeted bedroom and then returned and stopped at the bathroom door. “Alex, I have your flash-drive!”

“GO AWAY!”

Laurens laughed. “Nah, man, no need to get upset at me, I’m giving it back. Don’t worry, none of Washington’s files got del—”

“Laurens, please!” There was a pleading in his voice.

“Alex, why are you getting upset I was just—“

You pushed yourself off of the bed and into the hallway. “Laurens, drop the flash-drive, he’s not upset over that, he’s upset because he woke up in my bed with a hard-on.”

Laurens stared at you, jaw open before floundering and then regaining his voice. “Alex…Alex was in your bed? With a boner? He finally confessed to you??” He was getting increasingly excited with each question.

Now it was your turn to stare. “Confess what?”

There was a muffled string of swears from the other side of the bathroom door.

“Alex has been in love with you since, like, the first time you met. He never shuts up about you and I’ve always told him you feel the same— you do, don’t you?” You nodded dumbly.

There was a silence as you took in what Laurens just said before Alexander’s voice was heard in perhaps the longest amount of time ever. “Laurens? What did (Y/N) say? It wasn’t good, was it. Dammit I messed it up I knew I should have just waited to ask for my stupid flash-drive and was all a big mis—”

“Alexander I like you too. Like really like you.”

Another beat of silence. “What?”

“I like you,” you repeated.

There was a scrambling to unlock the bathroom door. “You like me back?”

You smiled at him through the crack. “Duh. I’ve only been flirting with you since forever. Nice of you to finally get the hint,” you teased.

The door opened fully, revealing a disheveled Alexander. “You know, one day this will be a story to tell people, but until then, Laurens, nobody hears that the only reason I confessed my undying love for (Y/N) was because of a boner, you’re never going to have another one.”

Laurens laughed. “Too late,” he smirked as he held his phone up.

“And here we go again,” you muttered as the two tore through the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted on bearwriteme.tumblr.com


End file.
